Ares (DC Extended Universe)
Ares was the Olympian God of War, the son of the late Zeus and the paternal half-brother of Wonder Woman. Biography ''Wonder Woman ''To be added ''Justice League When Steppenwolf first attacked Earth with his army of Parademons, Ares is able to temporarily put aside his distaste for humanity and joins forces with his father, Zeus and his half-sister, Artemis battle against the alien invaders. Ares personally fought Steppenwolf, embedding his axe into the latter's shoulder. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Olympian God Physiology:' As an Olympian God, particularly, the son of Zeus, Ares possessed various superhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, reflexes, stamina, flight, immortality, longevity, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' During Steppenwolf's attempted first invasion of Earth, Ares was able to go head-on against the New God and wounded him in the process, during the War of the Gods, he was able to overpower and kill all the Olympian Gods with little to no effort, due to the fact that his strength was amplified by the conflict of war, however, the only Olympian God he was unable to kill and could not match in "terms of raw strength", was Zeus, as the king of the old Gods was able to overpower Ares relatively easily. During the World War I, despite being in a severely weakened state, he was able to overpower Wonder Woman relatively easily. **'Superhuman Durability:' Ares' body was indestructible to both physical and most supernatural means, as he was able to survive a direct blast from Zeus' lightning bolt, during the World War I, despite being in a severely weakened state, he was able to withstand powerful blows from Wonder Woman. Also, Ares' durability was almost on par with Superman's. **'Superhuman Speed:' During Steppenwolf's attempted first invasion of Earth, Ares was able to catch the New God off-guard and wounded him with a massive axe in the process. During the World War I, he was able to was able to outmanoeuvre Wonder Woman's speed on several occasions, despite Ares' muscular physique and heavy armor, his speed was barely affected. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Ares possessed far more reflexes then normal humans and most gods; for example, he was able to dodge and counter many of Wonder Woman's attacks. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Ares was able to remain physically active for long periods of time without tiring at all. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Ares could heal/regenerate much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to Ares' accelerated healing factors; he was immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Immortality:' Ares was immortal; as he could not be killed by natural means or most supernatural means. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Despite being over thousands thousands of years, Ares still maintains the physical appearance of a man in his prime; thus, he possessed a form of agelessness. **'War Manipulation:' As the god of war, Ares was able to manipulate war. **'Electrogenesis:' Ares could generate, create and project electricity from both his hands or his entire body. **'Electrokinesis:' Ares could manipulate electricity; for example, he could shaping electricity into blasts and bolts of lightning respectively. **'Energy Absorption:' Ares could absorb various types of energy. **'Aerokinesis:' Ares could manipulate air. **'Telepathy:' Ares could telepathically communicate with other individuals. **'Telekinesis:' Ares could telekinetically move objects or other individuals without physically touching them. **'Teleportation:' Ares could teleport to any location at great distances. **'Flight:' Ares could fly at amazing speeds and at high altitudes. Abilities *'Genius Level-Intellect:' Ares was an extremely intelligent individual, his intellect was superior to all the Olympian Gods, with the exception of Zeus, the latter who was his intellectual superior, as he knew of the darker traits of the human race, something that no other old God apart from Zeus knew, but unlike his father, Ares failed to realise that not all humans are corrupt and believe they do not deserve to live; although it's possible that Ares simply disregarded that fact, possibly due to his jealousy and hatred towards the human race, as he (incorrectly) believed them to be were weak and unworthy. Ares was also one of the most intelligent individuals in the entire universe. *'Master Tactician:' As the god of war, Ares was a formidable tactician; as he had discreetly start World War I and manipulated the outcome of defining battles in both sides of the war and, despite Germany coming close to surrendering to the United States and ending the war. Ares' intellect combined with his tactical abilities, made him a formidable opponent; both on-and-off the battlefield. *'Master Manipulation:' Ares had orchestrated wars between various nations for centuries; by making various individuals believe that it was all there idea to start a war with these said nations. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Due to him having millenniums of combat training and experience, Ares was a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. Ares' combat skills combined with his superhuman physical attributes, made him a formidable opponent alone in single combat; during Steppenwolf's attempted first invasion of Earth, he was skilled enough to fight the New God to a stalemate; although he still injured him in the process, during the War of the Gods, he was able to overpower and kill all the Olympian Gods with little to no effort, however, the only Olympian God he was no match for, was Zeus, due to the fact that the king of the Gods was far more skilled and experienced in hand-to-hand combat that he was, during the World War I, Ares was able to overpower Wonder Woman relatively easily. *'Master Swordsman:' Due to him having millenniums of combat training and experience, Ares was a highly skilled swordsman; during the War of the Gods, he was able to cut down all the Olympian Gods relatively easily and almost succeeded in killing Zeus, but he was ultimately bested by the king of the old Gods. *'Master Axe Fighter:' Due to him having millenniums of combat training and experience, Ares was extremely skilled in battling with an axe; during Steppenwolf's attempted first invasion of Earth, he was able to wounded the New God with a massive axe relatively easily. Weaknesses *'Limitations:' As confirmed by Ares himself; well he had orchestrated wars between various nations for centuries, he did not make various individuals start these said wars, as they do it at their own free will. *'Other Gods:' Despite his immortality, Ares was not un-killable; as he could be killed by another god or a demigod; such as Zeus and Wonder Woman respectively. Relationships *Olympian Gods **Zeus - Father turned enemy and indirect victim; deceased. **Artemis - Paternal half-sister turned enemy and victim; deceased. **Diana/Wonder Woman - Paternal half-sister, enemy and killer. *Queen Hippolyta - Enemy. *Steppenwolf - Enemy. *Steve Trevor - Ally turned enemy; deceased. *Etta Candy - Ally turned enemy; deceased. *Erich Ludendorff - Ally; deceased. *Isabel Maru - Ally turned enemy. *Chief - Enemy; deceased. *Sameer - Enemy; deceased. *Charlie - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (2 films) **Wonder Woman'' (First appearance) - David Thewlis **''Justice League'' - David Thewlis and Nick McKinless Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Wonder Woman'' WW-04203CC.jpg AresDCEU8.png ''Justice League'' To be added See Also *Ares Category:Wonder Woman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Wonder Woman (film) Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Villains Category:Warriors Category:Rulers Category:Gods Category:Brothers Category:DC Extended Universe Deceased